The present invention relates to a watercraft with an improved suspension system adapted to ensure that a smooth ride is experienced on the passenger seat. More particularly, to a water vessel designed to provide, stability, comfort as well as enhanced performance and safety.
Heretofore, because of the inherent jostling of a water vessel motorized watersports such as boating have been for those who are not prone to motion sickness or have back disorders. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned “jostling” problems and accomplish this. Furthermore this new invention allows a level of control over the steering and braking of a watercraft that has not heretofore been experienced, opening up an entire new level of trick maneuvers for the experienced rider.